


格列佛游记

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *古代人过往有*是本次的应援文～群内聊出的大哈X小光（物理）*还没投票的人求求看看爱梅特赛尔克吧！这个人真的超好超好！求给几票吧！秋梨膏！*有点特殊的R向，有任何不适欢迎在阅读的一个段落右上角关闭。*其实还没有太特殊，太特殊估计在续集（）
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	格列佛游记

今天是他回来的日子。

早上的爱梅特赛尔克看了一眼放在桌上的行事历，上头还是那个人特别划上的一个大大的圆圈代表那天自己要回来。他还记得那时候那人拿著笔，就像是孩提时期一样在他的行事历上面涂上各色标记时候的神情。而自己那时候是怎么说的？好像说的是希望这次我们的大英雄可别忘记了。他知道十四席在外面被一些蛮族人称呼为大英雄，所以故意这样说。而他的恋人不太好意思地用手指抓了抓脸，似乎鼓起勇气想要跟他来场小型辩论。

那时的他好整以暇地双手环胸，在与那人的辩论上他可没有输过。当然这仅仅只是以辩论技巧而言，那人在亚马乌罗提里面算是不太擅长犀利言词的市民。而让爱梅特赛尔克有些无奈的是，那人虽然总是辩论失败，却也不影响他的决定。如果不是如此，那人或许应该也和自己或希斯拉德一样，有了一份长年待在这美丽城市的固定职位才是。他想了想，有些许不耐烦地把这些思绪赶出脑袋。不管怎么说今天是光回来的日子，没必要弄得两个人都不高兴。

他在内心里面盘算了一下光回来的时机，如果没有什么意外的话应该会在中午之前或者之后抵达亚马乌罗提。他应该会先去委员会做一个口头报告，然后过几天才会在自己的帮助下有些苦恼地凑出文书报告。尽管委员会总是有人说这一看就不是十四席的文笔，但是这通常没有任何恶意，只是带一点玩笑的意思。以格约姆已经问了几次他们什么时候打算结婚，虽说亚马乌罗提也不是非要它的市民们结婚了才能在一起，但是大多数人都会选择与自己心爱之人走向礼堂。

爱梅特赛尔克顿了顿，拿起放在手边的白色骨瓷杯子喝了一口咖啡。这骨瓷杯子还是光从蛮族那里拿来的礼物，风格有些特殊，与亚马乌罗提爱梅特赛尔克席的办公室有些格格不入。然而会来这里的人们大抵也都习惯了这些特殊装饰，有些人甚至在自己创造灵感有些贫乏的时候也会来他办公室里面走一走，参观参观那些十四席从外地带回来的礼物。

他看了一眼从一坐进办公室似乎就没有怎么动过的文件，有些无奈地承认自己今天的状态确实不太适合工作。他看了一眼墙上，时钟的指针已经又画了一圈。情况似乎有些不对劲，在他的预想里面十四席这时候应当已经回来，躺在他办公室的沙发上面说自己的所见所闻。而他应该会在那里回应几声，听到有趣的部分还会抬起头来看那人一眼，让他继续说下去。而下班以后他们会一起去吃东西，爱梅特赛尔克想自己会告诉那人，他喜欢的餐厅在那不在的时候推出了期间限定商品。光应该会有些惊讶而连声追问现在还能不能吃到那些东西，他估计会板起面孔严肃地告诉对方说：「没了，毕竟是期间限定。」。他估计那人能听出他的潜台词，可能会有点小抱怨，也可能会直接赖在他怀中不起来。

就在这个时候，在爱梅特赛尔克席下意识看了时钟五次，又续了一杯黑咖啡以后来了消息。通知他过去集会的人是那不理亚勒斯，他似乎是觉得很有意思所以特别在去看之前还拐来敲了敲爱梅特赛尔克的办公室。

「你没收到通知吗？」那不理亚勒斯开口问，在爱梅特赛尔克明显难看脸色下稍稍降低了音量。「喔，那大概是十四席的意思吧。」他这样说了以后加快步伐往前冲，也不知道试想要早点看有趣的发展，还是要躲避那有些恐怖的以太。

他很快就抵达了委员会所在位置，眼睛扫了一圈并没有看到那熟悉的身影。其他人此时也注意到他的到来，缓缓让开了一个位置让他能够走上前。而这时候爱梅特赛尔克就看见被人围起来的十四席，那人坐在了议会的桌上，小小一个看著就像是某些创造局里面关于玩具的概念。

「哈…….爱梅特赛尔克…….」那人看著有些紧张。原本还好整以暇地坐在桌上看著周围围著他的同胞，在注意到爱梅特赛尔克来了，马上正襟危坐起来。爱梅特赛尔克皱起眉头，这个坐姿大概又是他和哪个蛮族学来的结果。

「看来我们的十四席变小了脑子也还在吗？不然我要以为你要记错职称喊我哈梅特赛尔克了。」话虽如此，爱梅特赛尔克还是凑了上前去分析眼前的术式。那并不是什么很复杂的术式，至少在他或者拉哈布雷亚等人看来并不算太过困难。十四席早在回到亚马乌罗提，以这样的身份出现在议会里面就应该可以得到解决被变回原本的模样。之所以会继续维持这个样子……爱梅特赛尔克察觉，这或许是来自曾经指导过他们的院长一点小小的教训。毕竟仔细看看的话，这似乎是他们毕业之前最后一次授课内容的变体，如果那时候十四席并不是不小心睡著了，或许他自己也能解开。

「既然爱梅特赛尔克来了，那么就交给你。」拉哈布雷亚如此说，以格约姆在他话音刚落就送上一份文件。「那么，接下来就是下一个议题--有关于阿尼德罗学院幻想生物是否野放到自然环境中的讨论。米特隆，你先说。」

爱梅特赛尔克对拉哈布雷亚点了点头，打了一个响指就创造出一个小小的提篮。他把提篮放在桌上，眼神示意那个让人不省心的家伙乖乖爬进去。光有些无奈地照做了，也许是因为太小太像玩偶，在他爬入篮子的时候吸引了不少目光。爱梅特赛尔克听见有人小小发出惊叫，似乎是在说好可爱，好像小小的孩子。

然后爱梅特赛尔克就把人提走了，也不打算让别人多看几眼。他提篮子的动作很轻很稳，大概是因为这样的轻柔动作让那人有些开心，甚至还敢趴在篮子边缘四处张望著这对他来说现在有些过份大的城市。现在路上人不算多，提早下班的爱梅特赛尔克席与十四席并没有遇到太多好奇的市民。他们很快就回到了属于他们的公寓，脱下面具的爱梅特赛尔克把篮子放在沙发前的茶几上，稍稍动了动手指就让位在角落的机器开始运作。

尽管只要有创造魔法，他们其实根本不需要任何机器来辅助自己的生活。然而市民们几乎都喜欢那些特殊的概念，喜欢使用这些东西来维持日常所需。而就是创造魔法的深层爱好者，有时候也不得不承认这样的东西很方便，至少可以节省一点时间让他们有更多的心力沉迷于创造之中。爱梅特赛尔克……或者该说回到这个家他就只是哈迪斯，故意不理会在茶几上发出声音说著抱歉的恋人，转而去准备一些吃喝的东西。光似乎也察觉到这次自己过于鲁莽，毕竟他也看出了如果不是拉哈布雷亚老爷子不愿意，他现在早就已经变回原本的模样。

他可怜地趴在篮子旁边，一边喊著哈迪斯一边眨著大眼睛期望对方原谅自己。这是他从希斯拉德那里听来的建议，希斯拉德说了哈迪斯喜欢他这样，就像是小动物一样可爱。光觉得好友这大概是想要看笑话，至于想看得是谁的笑话那就不好说。哈迪斯没有理会他，然而却在把食物特意拿到茶几上吃的时候，给他弄了一份迷你餐点。

「现在你吃这个就够了吧。」哈迪斯说著，一本正经地拿著小餐点的他看著有些突兀。毕竟众所周知的冥界宠儿，小时候也是不太玩那些玩具的他，现在看著就像是过了那个年龄依旧喜爱玩具的成人一般。

简单的午餐后，哈迪斯又把光拿在手中看了几眼。恋人现在这模样看著就是大一些的玩偶，就是放著不管明天也会自己变回来。光也有些好奇地看著比平常要大得多的哈迪斯。虽然恋人一直都比他高，但是差了那么多还是蛮新奇地。他躺在哈迪斯的腿上打滚，又像是在征服什么小山丘一样。哈迪斯先耐著性子等他玩了一会儿，随后把人压在怀中不让他乱动。他拿来了他们毕业前的课本与论文，故意念出那些复杂算式来让光昏昏欲睡。只是这个顽皮的恋人也不是没有办法，明明那么小一个什么也做不了，却是故意乱摸乱蹭似地，手好几次状似无意地摸过了几个比较危险的位置。

哈迪斯挑起眉毛，金色的眼睛有些危险地眯起来。他的手指轻轻压住小小的光，带点警告意味地按在对方的腿上。

「我知道十四席是十分具有冒险精神，偶尔还会过份大胆。但是有些事情，还是不要过份有好奇心不是吗？」  
「哈迪斯我没那个意思。」

光故做无辜地说著。如果一开始他还因为自己变小而有些担忧，但是哈迪斯都是这样轻松的态度那大概就不是什么事。他抱著恋人的手指蹭了蹭，这手指要比他的大上许多，他还点花些力气才能抱住。哈迪斯任他蹭著手指蹭了一会儿，如果不是恋人现在太小，或许他们早已经在这沙发上耳鬓厮磨一番。知道这阵子分别以后想人的不是只有自己，这无疑让哈迪斯的心情有些好。

而门铃在此刻响起，他把恋人拎起来放在抱枕堆里面，出去开门接收快递。那负责传递货物的造物在他留下魔法印记代表已经接收了东西以后就离开，而他还来不及把门关上就是又一个快递。

于是光等了等就看到手捧著一束鲜花，然后又拿著一个包裹的恋人。他故做惊讶地看著哈迪斯，好像完全不知道这是怎么一回事。然而实际上鲜花与礼物都是他的手笔，一个是阿尼德罗学院的新造物，另一个则是他从外地带回来的礼物。那是某些蛮族出产的薰香，是在当地把当地特有的花卉与其他药草植物收集起来加以晒干捣碎，不同的配方有不同的效果。哈迪斯手上这个是光自己动手制作出来的东西，在得知了他有恋人以后那名蛮族的女性大力推广这一个配方。

他眨著眼睛，看著哈迪斯把鲜花放入花瓶中插了起来，而又创造出一个小而简单漂亮的香炉把香扔进去点火。

「这是你带回来的礼物？」  
「被发现了吗？」  
「什么被发现……会这么做的也就只有你了。」

他们又靠在一起，尽管现在这样的身形好像做不了什么，但是光是靠在一起就已经足够让彼此快乐了。

至少刚开始的时候确实是如此。

在薰香点燃过后没有多久，光突然觉得自己的身体热了起来。他的眼神有些迷蒙，靠在比自己大得太多了的哈迪斯怀中乱蹭。哈迪斯一开始有些不解他发生什么了，抓起他翻来覆去地检查，有些纳闷地碰了碰他双腿之间有些翘起的小小光。

「你怎么坐著坐著就……嗯……」冥界的宠儿把自己的视线扫到了桌上点燃的薰香与阿尼德罗学院新创造出来的花卉。如果要说这屋子里面有些什么变化，大概就是来自于那两样东西了。阿尼德罗学院的鲜花盛开，这是特别香的一个新品种。花香与点燃的薰香混合在一起，意外地达到了催情的效果。而当哈迪斯检查完以后转身，就看见他的恋人躺在抱枕上面胡乱蹭著，衣服几乎凌乱得几乎跟脱了没两样。他的视力很好，也因此能看见那双等比缩小的手在恋人自己的身躯上面乱动。一会儿捏了捏乳首，一会儿又到底下摸摸小小的性器。这彷佛是一种缩小的性爱表演，哈迪斯把人捧起来放回自己身上，好整以暇地欣赏恋人躺在他腿上进行自慰。

光的脑子一团混乱，这大概是因为缩小后的他对那些东西分外敏感。如果是原本的身体，这样的香气与草药的作用大概不会那么强烈，然而缩小以后这简直是浓缩版的春药。他躺在恋人的腿上不停蹭著对方，他知道底下那根性器自己现在肯定受不住，却也忍不住去磨蹭。他喊著哈迪斯的名字，看著恋人把手指放了过来让他抱著玩弄，一会儿用乳首去摩擦哈迪斯的指腹，一会儿又恳求恋人摸摸自己。

这对哈迪斯而言毫无疑问是一个全新的体验，他的手指小心地摸过那现在过于脆弱的身体，落到了恋人的性器上。他用手指轻轻挑著摸著恋人的阴茎，那小小的东西往外吐著一点点的液体，因为整体缩小了这少得几乎都不必在乎。光靠在他的怀中喘息，这么小一个，好像可以直接放在手掌心中玩弄。哈迪斯是个严谨的人，所以有了这样的想法他很快就予以实践。他的恋人乖乖地脱掉了衣服，全裸地躺在他的手中张开腿。那性器已经硬得不行，不停冒著液体不说光还不停摸著自己。这淫乱的景象让哈迪斯不免也有了反应，然而他也明白恋人并不可能在此时吞下他的阴茎。

所以一开始，他只是打算摸摸光让他快乐以后，就把人给变回来。然而这喜欢在外面乱跑的十四席似乎没想到这点，他全裸地在哈迪斯手中高潮以后，有些不满地用屁股蹭了蹭那托著他的手。他抱著比自己大得多的拇指舔著，小小的舌头看上去就是如此迷你。尽管实际上被舔手的感觉很小，但是这让哈迪斯有了些许想法。他让光自己给自己扩张，随后按照大概的程度变出了一根棉签。特意调整过尺寸的棉签在他手中看著就有些暗示意味，光看著有些害怕，却还是在他的催促下转身趴著抬高了屁股。

哈迪斯一边计算著能进去的大小把棉签戳入了光的后穴，他的恋人很快就哭叫著呻吟，让他不要继续进去了。他算好位置以后慢慢地抽插，拿著细小的棉签操干著自己缩小的恋人。光很快就在他手心里面软得一塌胡涂，又是哭叫又是抱著他的手求饶。光确实感觉有些害怕，虽说他很相信哈迪斯不会真弄伤自己，但是这样的棉签还是太可怕了。他趴在哈迪斯的手中求饶，每次都被顶到很里面的地方。然后他那现在看著小很多的性器就这样被操射，小小的白浊落在了哈迪斯的手上，而光的眼泪与口水也蹭了对方一手。

这有些特殊而异样的性爱让哈迪斯也兴奋了起来，他的性器涨得有些难受，硬挺挺地被藏在裤子里面。在恋人的要求下他稍稍戳了几下就把棉签拿开，光似乎松了一口气不再有肚子要被戳穿的恐惧。而在这样的恐惧消退后，勇敢的十四席又有了神奇的想法。

在他说服下他们转移阵地到了房间，回到了他们平常一起睡的那张床上。哈迪斯脱去了裤子，裸露出了本来就很兴奋的阴茎。光吞了吞口水，这玩意儿现在他看著有点像是野外的那些怪物，而他偏偏又不能够一斧子或者一巨剑就这样劈上去。他吞了吞口水，在心底给自己喊加油。

光摸了上去，摸上那根在现在的他看来过于巨大的性器。他尝试张嘴舔了舔，只能勉强含住前端的最前端，含住那小小的部位。平常帮哈迪斯口交的时候他也喜欢学著哈迪斯的动作舔著那小孔，然儿现在这孔也有些大。他努力舔了几下就觉得自己嘴酸的厉害，口水从努力张大的嘴角落下，看著就有些可怜兮兮。而哈迪斯的性器居然还能更大一些，他几乎整个人都要挂在这阴茎上了。事实上他也确实如此，努力抱著对方性器的他看著就像是某种糟糕的玩具。他的恋人似乎是想笑，又像是觉得这场合不应该直接笑出来有些僵硬。这让被玩射过一次的光有些不服气，他努力地手脚并用，就想要努力给哈迪斯带来灭顶快感。

然而这显然不行，在他很努力地舔著前端，舔到自己几乎要缺氧的时候他的恋人把他拎了起来不让他趴在自己的性器上。他只能有些沮丧地看著哈迪斯那双好看的手放到了他自己的阴茎上，在他的面前玩弄起自己的性器。这是他少数几次看哈迪斯自慰的模样，这让光忍不住盯著对方看，看著哈迪斯看向自己的金色双眼，也看向呐微微颤动的睫毛。那套弄的手势与速度有些快，房间里面彷佛充满了这淫靡的声音。光躺在距离哈迪斯不远处彷佛也受到蛊惑，他躺在距离恋人性器不远处也开始摸著自己的阴茎。他张开了腿摆出M字，平常要是他这么做了估计被哈迪斯操得很惨。然而现在他们身型差距太大了，进出他后穴的只有他自己的手指，就连他恋人的一个手指头都进不来。他脑内有些疯狂的幻想，那幻想似乎可以成真，于是他也这么对哈迪斯说了。

他对他说，觉得可以让哈迪斯的手指放入他的后穴里面。人的身体似乎有很大挑战极限的可能，在说他们也确实有状造魔法这样的东西可以避免任何危险的意外。他不确定他的恋人是不是听进去了，反正他没有听见反驳。光对著哈迪斯自慰的模样也继续用手指操著自己，在成为恋人之后他们早早就进行欢爱，彼此都对对方的身体有著渴求。他期望能与哈迪斯结合，就像是每次他回来的那天一样。他会让哈迪斯把精液射入他的体内，让属于冥界宠儿的以太布满他的深处。他不介意在家里全裸，夹著一屁股精液来与哈迪斯享受周末。他们的朋友们都知道不要在这时候来打扰他们，顶多希斯拉德在周一与他们见面的时候会打趣地说上几句。

他躺在床上说著对哈迪斯的想念，在不停摩擦自己的身躯里面达到高潮。高潮过后的光有些反应迟钝，而这时候他听到了几声熟悉的呻吟，然后他整个人救被突如其来的液体整个覆盖而住。

那是哈迪斯的精液，他过了一会儿才想明白。那小小的身躯上浑身上下沾满了白色的精液，他不得不用手抹开一部份才不会弄到自己的眼睛。他简直就像是被精液给沐浴了一般，浑身上下充满了这淫乱的气息与对方的气味。他与哈迪斯对望了一眼，对方眼中的欲望仍然尚未退去，那巨大的性器似乎仍在渴求更深的结合。光吞了吞口水，只是这一吞自然也把射在身上的东西吞进去不少。

「我想洗澡，哈迪斯。」

他对恋人如此说著，对方把他拎了起来代入浴室，用放满了一洗手盆的水帮他洗。这洗著洗著他们自然有些情人之间的对话与碰触，哈迪斯帮他洗澡的手带著情欲的暗示或者说是明示，而光躺在他的手上躺在温热的水中，任由恋人抚摸自己的身躯。他有预感，自己大概很快就能变回来。哈迪斯不会让他维持这个阶段太久，他可以变回原本的模样坐在哈迪斯的怀中与他接吻。光是有这样的想像，他的性器似乎就再次有点反应。

他听见哈迪斯的笑声，从头顶传来带著几丝情欲。他的身体就在这样的玩弄下被搓洗干净，而他注意到恋人甚至上半身的衣服都挺完好的，只是下半身脱了而已。他被哈迪斯的手抬了起来凑到了眼前，他抱住对方的脸亲了亲，自己又像是个傻子一样笑了起来。

然而这时门铃有些不解风情地想起，几乎瞬间消弭了这充满情欲的空间。光感觉到哈迪斯的气息有些不稳，有点冰冷的以太带点不快地让他们两人都穿好了衣服。他们一起去开了门，站在门口的是希斯拉德，他手上还拿了份礼物似乎要给他们。

「喔！」他们共同的友人有些惊讶，随后马上笑了起来。「我还以为……嗯，看来我来得很不是时候。」希斯拉德话没说完，但是跟说完也没差了。「我就是想来打个招呼，毕竟现在天色还蛮早地……那么我招呼也打完了，祝福你们有个愉快的周末。」

说完话的希斯拉德也不等他们反应，轻快地跑开了。光有些不好意思，在属于他们两人的小空间里面怎么胡来似乎都是被允许的，但是现在……他把脸埋在哈迪斯手中，不知道是希望还是不希望哈迪斯把刚刚他在床上在浴室里面说得那些话都给忘记。哈迪斯默默地把门关上，把希斯拉德的礼物重重地放在桌上。然后是一个响指，在他们的这小公寓里面充满了现任爱梅特赛尔克席的术式。光顺利地变了回来，唯一的问题大概就是他是全裸的状态被变回来。这似乎是一种明示，屋内仍然有鲜花香气与来自蛮族的薰香，光眨了眨眼，有些坏心地蹲了下去。他隔著漆黑的袍子亲了亲哈迪斯的性器，然后整个人钻了进去。

他的面前有一条简单的裤子作为阻隔，但是这没有关系。他并不擅长创造魔法，但是破坏手段还是蛮多地。他躲在漆黑的袍子里面，亲吻舔弄起恋人裸露而出的阴茎。

一直到周一，估计再也不会有人来打扰他们。

END


End file.
